U1
The U1 is a nuclear submarine and stationary vehicle in Just Cause 2. Appearance :"It's a doggone atomic submarine!" - Tom Sheldon remarking the sudden appearance of the U1 during A Just Cause. He was probably also remarking about the size of this vehicle. It's about 510 m long and much bigger than any real submarine. The biggest real one is Project 941 (a.k.a. Akula, a.k.a. Typhoon), being "only" 175 m long and 23 m wide. The U1 has a lot of corners. So many in fact, that stealth was obviously not a concern to its designer. Some stealth aircraft (notably Lockheed F-117) have corners (that are bad for aerodynamics, but good for stealth), but a submarine must be smooth and have none, because corners make underwater noise which can be detected from miles away. It's entirely black and has a Panau Coat of arms on it. It was most likely destroyed by the nuke at the Selatan Oil and Gas Fields in the last mission, since it was still positioned there. It has no propellers, so some have speculated that it has electromagnetic propulsion. The front section of the submarine resembles a Vanguard-class ballistic missile submarine. Performance This vehicle is seen breaking through the ice of a frozen lake in the mission "Mountain Rescue", but it's never seen actually being driven. See also: Stationary vehicles. Armaments *4 x SAM on the rear deck. These each give only 10 Chaos points, oddly. However, they don't count towards the amount of SAMs destroyed. *4 x 4-barrel versions of the Flak Cannon. These aren't used during the missions, as with any mission but Welcome to Panau. *4 Nuclear missiles. All of these are deployed during the mission "A Just Cause". It's a large submarine, so there could be more, but no more are seen. *3 x UH-10 Chippewa. They're also used in the mission "A Just Cause" and have to be shot down, or destroyed with missiles from a great distance, before they take off. Approaching slowly, it's possible to see that they're parked on top of the missile silos in the front deck. One has missiles and two don't. *An unknown number of small not very well guided missiles. Used during the mission "Mountain Rescue". These are white and have small wings connected to them. They're launched from somewhere in the front deck. *2 x Sentry guns. These are hidden inside the submarine and can never be seen. It's only possible to hear them, if you're close to them. They're located under the conning tower. You can hear them when you're walking on the roof above them. Inside The submarine can only be entered during the mission "A Just Cause". The cargo room (only enterable room) contains a whole bunch of gold bars and a revolving globe, which hangs from the ceiling. Locations *Agency mission: "Mountain Rescue". *Agency mission: "A Just Cause". *Some Modifications (PC only) can make it appear: **The latest version of "ZXZ's black market mod" lets the player spawn it. It is reportedly also possible for the player to "hack" "the console" and go inside to where Baby Panay was. Third appearance A YouTube video (see the videos section at the bottom of this page) shows the U1 appearing at about X:27160; Y:26340. The creator of the video ( ) claims that it just appeared there some time shortly after the mission A Just Cause. One notable thing about the video is that that version of the U1 has 2 Sentry guns mounted on the walls, next to where Pandak Panay was standing during the mission. As described above, these two sentry guns do exist on the mission version, and they can still be seen after the mission. They can also be heard when walking on the roof, close to the conning tower. *According to an unregistered user (66.185.77.207), this version and appearance are real. It's supposed to appear after finishing the last Agency mission, "A Just Cause", but before completing the game to the highest available completion. Possibly also after this is reached. *User:Splehpnala confirms that it appears there after the mission "A Just Cause" and that it stays there until the game is loaded again. *An anonymous user (IP address 78.149.90.124) also confirms that it appears after the mission and can be explored, until the game is reloaded. Trivia *An interesting question is how it was transported to and from the Kastelo Singa lake. The submarine weighs at least 100,000 tons, so lifting it is out of the question. There can't be an underwater tunnel, because the lake has a higher water level than the ocean (this can be seen from an aircraft). *The largest and most powerful military vehicles in other Just Cause games are also nautical vehicles: **JC1 - An unnamed destroyer that appears in the mission Sink the Buccaneer. **JC1 - A large black submarine that appears during an alternate ending of the mission Taking Out The Garbage. **JC4 - In the Danger Rising DLC, there are multiple giant submarines, possibly even bigger than the U1. *This is the only "vehicle" that has SAM sites. All other SAMs are located on ground. Even Pulau Berapi, despite being an island, still technically counts as "ground." *This is the largest vehicle in Just Cause 2. It's comparable in size to the Tanker, the largest vehicle in Just Cause (1). Both are Stationary vehicles. *It is the only boat starting with "U". However, there are other vehicles starting with "U". *So far there are 3 submarines in the Just Cause game series. See the submarine disambiguation. Gallery U1 rear end.png|Rear end. JC2 missiles.png|The Nuclear missiles, being launched from the front deck. U1 rear deck.png|Rear deck. U1 (launching small missiles).png|Launching small missiles. U1 inside.png|The inside, in the mission A Just Cause. Panays globe in JC2 MP.jpg|The globe that hangs from the U1 ceiling, as seen in Just Cause 2 Multiplayer. It has the routes of the Nuclear missiles from the last mission. They all start at one point on the globe, which is presumably Panau. U1 LOD lights glitch.png|The glitched U1 LOD lights, as seen from a glitched unarmed UH-10 Chippewa. 4 nuclear missile doors.JPG|The 4 doors to the nuclear missiles. Obviously closed. U1.JPG|The entire right side of the sub viewed from a Rowlinson K22. U1 (2).JPG|The entire left side. U1 (3).JPG|The back. U1 (4).JPG|The front. U1 doors and coat-of-arms.JPG|The doors and the Panauan coat-of-arms. Obviously still under the impression Rico is still on board after taking off on the missiles. U1 interior Panay's desk.JPG|Panay's chair and 3 coat-of-arms. DO NOT go up there directly as the Sentry guns (black dots on either sides of the shields) will immediately open fire on you once you're in range. U1 logo (2).JPG|The U1 logo on the right side. Videos Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category:Boats